<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrien Agreste and the Long Delayed Proposal by Jarl_Deathwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317850">Adrien Agreste and the Long Delayed Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf'>Jarl_Deathwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lucky One [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste's patience is tested, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Canon, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien had been hoping to take this step longer than he could say, but he'd be the first to admit he hadn't exactly thought it through. Adrien had always wanted to marry Marinette, and everything had finally fallen into place. There was no doubt in his mind she would say yes - all he had to do was pop the question.</p><p>What could go wrong?</p><p>(While this fic is part four in a series, it can be read without the others. Suffice it to say that Gabriel is in prison and everyone is in a happy relationship. Except Gabriel.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lucky One [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to a story I've been meaning to get to since February! It was hard finding time between all those daily prompts, but I finally managed it a few weeks back. Now that the whole thing is beta'd, I can release it on a regular schedule...</p><p>...which will be one chapter a week (Thursdays where I am), every week, until it is done. :D</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the afternoon as Adrien walked home, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he huddled in on himself for warmth from the cold February air. It had been a long day, but one that had been productively spent. Months of planning, from finding suppliers, hiring a couple helpers, and working out his budget. Sure, that money he’d inherited from his father was a lot, but it wouldn’t last forever. If he wanted this to work, he needed to do it right.</p><p>Which brought him to today. With the final walkthrough of his new store out of the way and the contractor paid, Adrien was in good shape to open his flower shop. He wasn’t free this weekend, but come Monday he could go in and start decorating.</p><p>He glanced to the side and his eyes widened when he saw the brightly lit jewelry store. How often had he passed this same place without even really recognizing it was there? For him, it had always just been another part of the scenery and he always kept walking without giving it another thought.</p><p>But this time, he stopped. There was no thinking about what he did next - it was his heart that was in control now, not his mind. </p><p>Maybe finishing his store had made him optimistic for the future. Maybe it was the leftover  romance from Valentine’s Day just last week. Maybe now that his mind was unburdened with things to worry about - whether it be horrible fathers or struggling to build a business - his love for Marinette was free to express itself. </p><p>No matter the reason, an hour later Adrien had left the store with a black box housing an engagement ring. It had a gemstone so blue it was almost black except when the light hit it, framed by glimmering white stones on a flowing silver filigree.</p><p>“You’re really gonna do it, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said, grinning like an idiot. He leaned a little closer to the pocket of his jacket so he could whisper to Plagg. “I’m going to propose to Marinette.”</p><p>Saying it out loud made his heart flutter in the most wonderful way. It was something he’d wanted to do, something he’d planned to do, ever since he was fourteen years old and struggling to ask her out on a date. But nothing was going to get in the way this time. After giving one more look to the beautiful ring, he closed the box and slipped it into his pocket. </p><p>Adrien took the stairs two, three at once. Now that the idea was in his head, he couldn’t stand any more wasted time. The faster he got to their apartment, the faster he would be engaged to the love and light of his life. </p><p>That was the main reason he practically threw open the door and barged inside - which unsurprisingly startled the two women sitting in the living room. </p><p>“Miss me that much, huh?” Marinette stood up and crossed the room to kiss Adrien’s cheek. His grip on the box in his pocket tightened as he looked into her eyes, so much like the gemstone when the light hit it.</p><p>“Where’s the fire, Agreste?”</p><p>His attention shifted to the couch, where Alya sat with her arm over the side. While normally he wouldn’t be opposed to proposing in front of her, something about the situation gave him pause. He let go of the box to wrap an arm around Marinette.</p><p>“Just excited to see my beautiful girlfriend is all.”</p><p>Alya chuckled. “You know, maybe I should have expected this then since he spends so much time with you, blondie.”</p><p>He gave Alya a curious look. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Show him!” Marinette rushed back to her best friend’s side and looked at Adrien with wide, excited eyes.</p><p>“Ta-da!” Alya presented her hand, where a familiar engagement ring was perched.</p><p>“Oh wow!” Adrien whistled. “He finally did it, huh?”</p><p>“You knew about this?” Alya raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“He showed me the ring like a year ago. Said he was waiting for the right time.”</p><p>“Well…” Alya glanced at the ring with renewed interest, and a small but warm smile spread across her face. “He finally found it.”</p><p>A few long moments passed in silence as Alya contemplated the ring. Plagg emerged from Adrien’s pocket and floated into the kitchen to join the other two kwamis, Tikki and Trixx. Eventually Marinette spoke up.</p><p>“When do you want to start the planning?”</p><p>“Here in the next couple weeks, if you don’t mind? I think we’ll be doing something with a little Moroccan tradition and some Martinique flare, but I don’t want to get so wrapped up in what our families want that we forget to actually have fun with it. So what I was thinking was-”</p><p>As Alya and Marinette started brainstorming, Adrien had a sudden realization. If Nino and Alya were getting married, then he couldn’t propose to Marinette. At least, not yet. He didn’t want to overshadow his best friends’ wedding. His heart sank. At the very least, he needed to wait until they went on their honeymoon. Wherever that ended up being. And who knows how long it would be until then?</p><p>Suddenly, the black box in his pocket felt like a hot coal and a heavy weight in his hands. If he wanted to surprise her, then he’d have to hide it somewhere. But him and Marinette weren’t like Alya and Nino - those twodidn’t live together. Where could he possibly hide it that Marinette wouldn’t find it?</p><p>Somewhere nearby, Plagg began to snicker. As he glanced over at the kwami, Adrien saw that he’d reached the same conclusion that he had. Amusement gleamed in his old friend’s eyes.</p><p>Unheard by Alya and Marinette, Plagg muttered, “Oh this is going to be <em>hilarious.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding a hiding spot is only the first challenge for Adrien...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Adrien looked at all the rings they had in the store. Bands of gold and platinum and silver. Gemstones that shone with all the colors of the rainbow, lighted just right so that they almost glowed with an inner light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But none of them spoke to Adrien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least, not until the last one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a dark blue jewel, dark enough that it would match most outfits she’d wear, but when the light hit it… it was like looking into her eyes all over again. The silver band would make it stronger than gold, and she’d always had a preference for that metal thanks to the accents of his Chat Noir suit. Adrien especially gravitated toward the tiny diamonds arranged around the central blue gem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old shopkeeper’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh, son, that ring's been there since my father ran this store. Are you sure you're not interested in something more modern for your young lady?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No sir,” Adrien said, shaking his head but not taking his eyes off the ring. “I can't explain it... but this one's hers."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it was true. Now that he’d seen this ring, he couldn’t imagine getting her anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, I see.” The old man’s face smoothed out and a warm smile appeared. His eyes twinkled with mirth. “In that case I suppose it was waiting for you."</em>
</p><p>--------------</p><p>Adrien sighed as he placed the black box in his underwear drawer. It felt almost sacrilegious to do it, but the ring would just have to wait for a little while longer. Escaping from Alya and Marinette had taken a little more finesse than he had thought it would, but he managed.</p><p>There was one last longing glance at the box before he buried it underneath his boxers at the back of the drawer. Hopefully it would be safe there for a while.</p><p>-----------</p><p>It was definitely not safe there, Adrien thought as he evaded his wonderful girlfriend. </p><p>A solid two weeks. That was as long as his first thought for a hiding spot lasted. And naturally, who else would prove his undoing but Marie Kondo? </p><p>Marinette had gone off on a binge of watching her show while sewing and became completely entranced with it. Normally Adrien wouldn’t mind and would even do his best to help ‘Kondo’ their apartment, but not now. Not when he had something to hide and not even his boxers were safe from his girlfriend’s discerning eye. </p><p>So while she was distracted with their litany of pots and pans in the kitchen, he used his old Chat Noir sneaking skills to get into their shared bedroom and fish out his little black box. Once he’d palmed it, he looked frantically around the room. </p><p>What was held sacred enough that not even the threat of Marie Kondo could sway it? </p><p>His eyes landed on his collection of manga and comic books and Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. Once again, manga had saved him. Slipping the box between the stacks, he stepped back and looked at it from afar. Nothing seemed out of place and he knew Marinette wouldn’t mess with it any more than she knew he wouldn’t poke around in her sewing space. </p><p>At least not since the great yarn ball incident. </p><p>But as the days turned to weeks, he began to realize that finding a hiding spot for his surprise was the easiest part. The hard part was not pulling it out during the little moments where his love for her was almost too much to bear.</p><p>--------------</p><p>The first time was when he had arrived home from a long day at the new shop. She was sitting in the living room with her sewing equipment scattered all around her, so utterly focused on her newest dress that she hadn’t even noticed his arrival yet. He carefully shut the door behind him and basked in the glory of the ‘focus face.’</p><p>Thanks to her hair being pulled up into a bun, he had a perfect view. Her eyes were narrowed as she was completely absorbed with the threadwork, her tongue sticking out slightly, her nose scrunched up the way that it always did when she was forming a plan - whether that was on the battlefield or in business. It was a look all its own, but that didn’t surprise Adrien. After all, she never did anything by halves.</p><p>Time lost its meaning just as the exhaustion left his bones and brain. He bit his lower lip and honestly debated proposing here and now. Maybe she wouldn’t notice him until he’d gotten the ring? </p><p>But just as he thought that, she happened to glance at him and let out a startled squawk, nearly falling backwards in the process.</p><p>“Adrien!” She rapidly caught a few of the falling items she’d knocked off from her flailing. “What are you doing just standing there staring at me?!”</p><p>He chuckled and helped her pick up. The spell had broken and the ring was safe for another day.</p><p>--------------</p><p>“You know what I find amazing?”</p><p>Already knowing what was to come, Adrien sighed and set his controller on his lap. “And what’s that, love bug?”</p><p>“That even after all these years… I can still kick your butt at Ultimate Mecha Strike.”</p><p>“And is that why you’re wearing my clothes?” Adrien said, gesturing to the hoodie that was baggy on her, and the shorts hidden underneath. “The right of conquest letting you take my stuff?”</p><p>“Oh, no.” She leaned forward across the couch and gave him a quick kiss. “That’s just because you love me and I love you.” She put her arm over her face and breathed in. Her face became the image of bliss. “Smells just like you. Almost like I’m being hugged by you all the time.”</p><p>“You know what also feels like I’m hugging you all the time?”</p><p>“Hm…?” She was slightly distracted, making her easy prey.</p><p>He slid across the couch in one smooth motion, scooping her up in his arms. To his surprise, though, she ended up sitting on top of him, undisturbed except for a single lock of hair falling in front of her face. She smiled back at him as she sat in his lap. </p><p>“You weren’t the only one who fought evil for years, chaton.”</p><p>In that moment, he saw the familiar fire behind her eyes that he’d seen countless times before. Every time they charged into battle or faced down one supervillain or another, he’d seen that look. It was the same fire that he’d first fallen in love with all those years ago. </p><p>The fact that it was directed now toward beating him in a video game didn’t change the fact that it made his heart beat like wild, just like it had since that first day.</p><p>If it weren’t for the fact that she was sitting on him, he would’ve dashed for that black box already. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his head on her shoulder, and kept playing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of wedding planning with the gang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Alya said, pushing her glasses up. “Obviously we’ve already got our maid of honor and best man chosen.”</p><p>Nino nudged Adrien’s shoulder and Marinette smiled, rubbing her hands together in excitement. </p><p>“Let me guess - Ivan as the best man and Rose for the maid of honor?”</p><p>Alya leveled an unimpressed look at Adrien even as Nino snorted and Marinette giggled.</p><p>“Hilarious, blondie. No, obviously it’s gonna be you two. Which means you’re officially helping us plan all this garbage.”</p><p>“Hey now,” Nino cut in, “that's not garbage, that’s our wedding.” </p><p>“No, right now it is an unholy headache that will one day be our wedding. Our big goal here is to get from frustration to bliss as fast as possible.” Alya thumbed through the stack of folders and papers she’d brought with her when she came into their apartment. “Where to start, where to start… hm…”</p><p>Marinette picked up the folder in front of her. “How about the engagement party?”  </p><p>“That <em>is </em>the thing that’s going to be coming up first,” Adrien said in support of his girlfriend. His heart fluttered when she glanced his way and smiled. “We, uh, we’ll need to figure out who is getting invited, where to have it, when, that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Mom really wanted to host it.” Nino looked at Alya. “If that’s alright with you, babe?”</p><p>“As long as you’re alright with <em>my </em>mom doing the cooking.”</p><p>“Obvs!” Nino chuckled. “I dunno what Marlena is gonna whip up, but I already know I’ll love it.” </p><p>“If you want, I can talk to maman and papa to get some desserts for it,” Adrien said as he tapped his chin. “I’m pretty sure they’d be willing to give you a discount.”</p><p>“Probably an even bigger one if we helped out with the baking.” Marinette got a distant, calculating look in her eye. “Unless the floral shop gets swamped. Hm...”</p><p>“A weekend baking with you?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll <em>make </em>the time if I have to.”</p><p>“You guys realize <em>we’re </em>the ones getting married, right?” Alya said with a smirk. “Now me and Nino will have to be twice as sickeningly sweet to compensate.”</p><p>“Geez, imagine if they were actually engaged right now too.” Nino shook his head. “They’d be totally unbearable!”</p><p>Marinette and Adrien laughed, but for Adrien it was a little manic. His proposal was still sitting in his chest, straining to break out at any moment. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“So that’s location and food. What about the people?”</p><p>“Looks like they’ve already handled it,” Marinette said as she read through the folder she’d picked up. “I’ll see if I can think of anyone else though.”</p><p>“As for when my dude, we definitely wanna do it before next month is out.”</p><p>“That’s pretty soon.” Marinette’s voice became distant as she split her attention between reading and paying attention.</p><p>“Yeah, but its gonna be a little shindig, so it won’t take long to get prepared.” Nino leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “We have to get that hype train outta the station as soon as possible, you know?”</p><p>“By the way,” Alya said, putting down the stack she’d been holding. “How’s business with the shop? Think you’ll be able to hook us up with some nice arrangements?”</p><p>“Doing a lot better than I was expecting, to be honest. The folks I hired are all great workers.” Adrien pushed his hair back and let out a long breath as he did some quick math in his head. “Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem. They might not be the best things ever but-”</p><p>Nino shook his head. “Dude, don’t sell yourself short. You’ve picked up Marinette’s green thumb plus you’ve got a good eye for arrangement. You’ll do great, bro.”</p><p>Adrien gave a small smile. “Thanks, man.”</p><p>“No worries, my dude.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t suppose you have a friend’s discount too…?”</p><p>With a chuckle, Adrien replied, “No, but I do have a best friend’s discount.”</p><p>As the night wore on, the four of them slowly started to turn the scattered papers and half baked ideas into something much more substantial. The reality of the event started to take shape. At the same time, it began to weigh heavier and heavier in Adrien’s mind.</p><p>His friends were getting married. He couldn’t be happier for them and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure that their special day was going to be the best that he possibly could make it.</p><p>But as he saw how excited Alya and Nino were, he stole more and more glances at Marinette. The urge to just blurt out a proposal raised its head every time their hands brushed. </p><p>Adrien swallowed heavily three hours into the planning. It was going to be a long engagement. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pressure increases for poor Adrien as Marinette gets entirely the wrong conclusion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To everyone else, things were proceeding like normal on this lovely day at the start of May. This was their fifth wedding venue that they were looking into today. They’d been dodging light rain for the entire day, but it didn’t bother Marinette because she knew that would mean beautiful flowers later in the month.</p><p>What <em>did </em>bother her was Adrien. </p><p>While everyone else might have been too wrapped up in the gorgeous venues they were exploring, she saw Adrien. And while other people might not have seen past his bright smile and well-timed laughs, she did. She saw how it was a little too wide to be real, the slight mechanical quality to his laughter. </p><p>Something wasn’t right. </p><p>It clearly had <em>something </em>to do with the wedding planning. His smile would become more strained the moment Alya or Nino would ask him about his opinion on one thing or another. But what was bothering him? It’s not like he disliked their two best friends. Her eyes widened as she realized she hadn’t considered the only other person involved here: Herself.</p><p>Now, she knew Adrien’s love was never in question. Just the years alone had given her plenty of evidence to quash that without a second notice. But maybe all this talk of marriage was making him nervous. Maybe he was feeling pressured to follow Nino’s example?</p><p>Suddenly the pieces all fell into place and she smiled in relief. That had to be it! </p><p>If he was feeling pressured, then maybe he was worried that she wouldn’t say yes. Her eyes narrowed in determination and as she walked beside her boyfriend, she intertwined her fingers in his. </p><p>She needed to show him that she was ready if he was. Time to tell Adrien just how much she loves him without the need for words. A smile spread across her face as a plan started to form. That ought to set his mind at ease.</p><p>------------</p><p>Adrien was going insane. </p><p>Well, that was probably already happening before this latest development. Holding in his feelings and reining in his heart’s desires weren’t things that came naturally to Adrien. For once in his life he had to not listen to his heart and just wait. Which is all to say that he was having an awful time just trying to keep his head above the water. </p><p>His therapist - the only other human being he trusted with the full story - had been sympathetic but still amused. She had said something to the effect that maybe this would turn out to be good for him, or even make the moment when he finally did propose all the more worthwhile.</p><p>Granted, that was before Marinette had started to make everything all the more difficult for him. Why did she have to be so… so… wonderful?</p><p>Not that she wasn’t wonderful already, but after they had gotten back from touring wedding venues with their best friends - which had Adrien’s mind whirling - Marinette had gone above and beyond even her usual high bar. </p><p>It had started with dinner the following day.</p><p>The scent was achingly familiar, but he simply couldn’t place it until he looked into the kitchen. After tasting the soup that was so very close to being finished, it all came back to him in a rush. Memories of barely being able to look over the counter as his mother chopped vegetables and the wonderful taste as all three of them sat down for dinner. His father had tried to replicate it after she was gone, at Adrien’s request, but it was never the same no matter what cooks he hired.</p><p>“Did you…” Adrien looked at Marinette with wide eyes. “Did you get my mother’s soup recipe?”</p><p>“Recognized it already, huh?” Marinette said with a smile. “I thought it’d be a nice surprise is all.”</p><p>“But even <em>I</em> haven’t thought about it in years!” He leaned against the counter. “How did you find it?”</p><p>“Well, I called your aunt and she told me it was one of your favorites. I decided I wanted that in our home.” She took his hand and like he had done for her so many times before, she pressed a kiss to the back of it. “If that’s alright?”</p><p>Adrien swallowed, feeling overcome with far too many emotions. “Y-yeah, that’s… that’s awesome. Thank you.”</p><p>If there was ever any doubts Adrien had about marrying her, then they were quashed in that moment. But there was still months to go before Nino and Alya’s wedding. </p><p>Leaving the room, Adrien collapsed face first into the bed he shared with her and let out a strangled choking sound into the pillows. At this rate, he wasn’t sure if he was going to make it or spontaneously explode with love for her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has come to shop for the suits and dresses they'll be wearing for the Big Moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped into the perfectly chilled store. She usually didn’t like the cold, but compared to the sweltering mid-July heat wave outside, this was practically heaven. </p><p>Besides, now Marinette was in her element. Helping with the schedules and guest lists and venue shopping was one thing, but Alya for the most part knew what she was doing. All she really needed from Marinette and Adrien was second opinions. But fashion? That was Marinette’s entire life. </p><p>As they began looking through dresses, comparing styles and colors, they chatted to pass the time. </p><p>“Just one more year at university, right, girl?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Marinette paused in her search to give a tired sigh. "It's going to be such a busy year, but I'm so close I can taste it."</p><p>"Hell yeah, girl, you're going to kill it!” Alya let out an appreciative whistle and pulled Marinette over to a dress. “What do you think about the drop waist on this?"</p><p>Marinette looked it over with a designer’s eye and hummed in thought. "It's pretty, but for someone with your curves, I'd go with something more form fitting."</p><p>Alya raised an eyebrow. "I'll give my grandma a heart attack, you know." </p><p>"She did see Nora get married in a championship belt, right?"</p><p>"Fair point,” Alya said with a laugh. She shook her head and scanned the room, her eyes widening as a section caught her eye. “Let's look at dresses from that Italian label. I've got to try <em>something </em>on today."</p><p>The conversation petered off for a couple minutes as they got engrossed in touching and looking over all the foreign label dresses. </p><p>"Ooooh look at the satin on this one!" Marinette passes it over to Alya. As she is feeling it, Marinette sees Alya glance at her out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"So…” Alya said in her nonchalant tone, one Marinette was very familiar with from the times she’d watched her best friend try to subtly prob info from an unsuspecting interviewee. “Have you thought about what'll happen after you graduate?"</p><p>"I try not to, honestly.” She shrugged and gave a half-hearted smile. “I'll take the fashion world by storm? I hope? I've got my eye on some positions at a few labels, plus there was that place I interned at that I left a good impression at.” Marinette set the dress back where she found it. “Who knows? Maybe I'll even go freelance."</p><p>"I was thinking more on the relationship side of things, M,” Alya said with a gentle sternness. “Do all these wedding dresses give you any... ideas?"</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath and tried to order her thoughts. "I mean... I've thought about it, sure. I’ve thought about it since like lycee, before we were even dating.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “But we're both so busy and I'm at school-"</p><p>"You don't think he might be waiting for you to graduate?"</p><p>Deciding to come clean with her suspicions, Marinette said in a low voice, "Honestly? I think all this planning has him freaked out. And he's been through a lot the past couple years. I don't want to push him. I'm happy moving at a steady pace."</p><p>Alya kept the pressure up. "But if he <em>were</em> to propose?"</p><p>"I'd ask when and where should I show up in a white dress-OH MY GOD YOU’VE <em>GOT </em>TO TRY THAT ONE!” Marinette pulled an exquisite dress off the shelf. “THE IVORY AND THE BEADING ALYA!" </p><p>------------</p><p>“So how are things going between you and Alya?” Adrien said as they stepped into the tuxedo shop. “The stress of all this isn’t putting any strain on you guys, right?”</p><p>“No way, dude! Me and Al are as tight as ever.” Nino hummed an as-of-yet unreleased Jagged Stone song as he walked along the rows. “We’ve even been thinking of moving in together while all this is going down.”</p><p>“That’s awesome! What made you want to do it now instead of after the wedding?”</p><p>“Well, I was like ‘hey, babe, the wedding is gonna be all kinda stressful with the family and the tradition stuff and the constant partying. Wouldn’t it be chill if we could just go home afterwards and not have to worry about jack?’ And she was all like ‘babe that is the best idea I’ve heard all week. Kiss me you handsome man.’”</p><p>“Really?” Adrien smirked. “You’re a modern Voltaire. No wonder she was convinced so easily.”</p><p>“Thanks, dude.” There was a persistent grin on Nino’s face as he let Adrien work his magic. “You know, we didn’t take the same path you and M did, but I def can’t say I regret it.”</p><p>“Yeah… Marinette and I sort of jumped head first into things,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You two have always had the cooler heads. Especially you, my man.” Adrien lightly punched Nino’s shoulder. “You two have always had such a close and strong bond.”</p><p>Nino sighed contently and looked over toward Adrien. “I’m just so happy, bro.”</p><p>Before Adrien could congratulate him, Nino added:</p><p>“You should really think about proposing to Marinette, dude.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien spends some time with his favorite ladies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And it’s all just so exciting!” Marinette finished, wiggling in her seat in the kitchen. “Yeah it’s a lot to take in, but it’s also the start of my last year! In less than a year, I’ll be out in the real world!”</p><p>“Which is when you’ll be kicking butt and dominating the fashion scene.”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” She said with loud excitement.“Exactly that!” Marinette stilled for a moment to giggle and Adrien joined her. </p><p>Still chuckling, Adrien turned back around to strain the pasta. The arrabbiata sauce was already finished so it was just a matter of putting it all on a couple plates. One of the plates he slid over to Marinette, who was already staring wide-eyed at it. </p><p>“So what about you?” Marinette asked before eating a forkful of pasta. “How’s therapy going?”</p><p>“Nothing new to report, which is good news all on its own.” Adrien took a sip of wine. “It still hurts sometimes, but the pain is dull now. I haven’t spiralled for a while.”</p><p>“I noticed! I’m so glad you aren’t going through that any more.” She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said with a warm smile. “But yeah, between therapy and staying busy with the wedding planning, I haven’t even had time to dwell it on.”</p><p>“Hm…” Marinette hummed thoughtfully, a frown on her face. “The wedding is really soon. What are you going to do when you don’t have that to keep you occupied?”</p><p>Adrien smirked and his eyes shone mischievously. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll find something.”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Like your flower shop?”</p><p>“That too.”</p><p>“How is that going, by the way? Keeping those kids in line?”</p><p>“Hey, they aren’t <em>that </em>young. Even the youngest is only a few years younger than me.”</p><p>“Still. How’s it going over there?”</p><p>“We’re breaking even,” Adrien admitted with a nod. “But business has been picking up.” </p><p>“I suppose you do have a lot of competition. But if I know my chaton...” She leaned over the table and tapped his nose, which made him cross his eyes. “...Then you’ll keep at it and you’ll be in a great place in no time. You are a very determined cat.”</p><p>“<em>We’ll</em> be in a great place. You’ll have your fashion empire, and I’ll have my thriving flower shop.”</p><p>Marinette sighed happily with her chin in her hand. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>“Me too,” Adrien said, his eyes locked on her ring finger. “It won’t be long, I promise.”</p><p>-----------------</p><p>“Are those for a special someone, boss?”</p><p>Adrien glanced over at his cashier. </p><p>“These?” Adrien held up the bouquet of Sharry Baby orchids. “Sort of, but not Marinette if that’s what you were thinking.” While the cashier thought about that, Adrien asked, “Can you lock up tonight, Leslie?”</p><p>She nodded. “Sure. Do you mind if I close a little early then? I don’t want to be late for my date.”</p><p>“Go right ahead. And tell Celine hi for me!”</p><p>Leslie laughed. “Sure, boss! See you Monday.”</p><p>Adrien left his shop to a strong gust of cold air. It seemed that autumn was definitely here. With a shiver, he headed for the park. It was already late in the day and there weren’t many people left around. Which was good since he liked these visits to be as still and quiet as possible. He’d gotten lucky the last few times and hadn’t been interrupted. He would like to keep that trend going. </p><p>How long had it been since he visited? Longer than he’d liked, to be sure, but somehow Adrien didn’t think she would mind all that much. After all, he had good reasons for staying away, what with everything going on. </p><p>The dim light proved no obstacle for Adrien as he reached the corner of the park. She was waiting for him there like always.</p><p>“Hey, mom,” Adrien said as he stepped up to the statue of Emilie Agreste. He briefly looked into her blank eyes before brushing off the last bouquet and placing the fresh one on her lap. With that done, he took a seat on the bench in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry it’s been a while.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I guess I lost track of time. The four of us didn’t even celebrate the anniversary this year.” He took a deep breath. “I suppose… it's like we’re finally moving on. We spent so long in Hawkmoth’s shadow but now we finally get to live our lives.”</p><p>A warm breeze carried the scent of the orchids to him and he smiled.</p><p>“That means I have a lot to fill you in on! Before I get into it, let me show you the best part.” Adrien dug around in his pockets, careful not to disturb his sleeping kwami. He pulled out the black box and opened it, holding it up to the statue’s face. He had to stand on his tiptoes to do it, but he managed. </p><p>“I got it for Marinette! I’m sure you remember her.” Adrien chuckled. “I mean, I’ve told you plenty about her already.” Adrien smiled as he saw the glimmer of the blue gem and his voice dropped to a reverent whisper. “I’m going to propose to her, once everything calms down a little. I’m going to marry Marinette.”</p><p>Saying it out loud sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He looked back up at the statue and could almost pretend she was smiling a little wider.</p><p>At the same time, his smile became a little weaker.</p><p>“I just wish you could have met her.” </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://thewritewolf.tumblr.com/post/641780253105225728/commission-for-jarl-deathwolf-based-on-a-scene">The art in this chapter</a> is from the very skilled and wonderful landturtlealyce on tumblr! Go and show her some love for me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prelude to the wedding - a mixture of Moroccan tradition and modern style. Can Adrien survive just a little bit longer?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette met up with Alya at her place, the apartment that she lived in alone. </p><p>Her friend’s face lit up when she opened the door. “Hey, what’s up, girl? Ready to get spoiled today?” </p><p>“I’ve been looking forward to it,” Marinette said with a smile. </p><p>She looked past Alya to see that she wasn’t the first one to arrive. Besides a couple of work friends that she only tangentially knew, she noticed Kagami and Chloe had beat her there. Chloe looked up from her phone to glance at Marinette before blowing a bubble of gum and popping it.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining-” Chloe began as the gaggle of ladies made their way out to the two cars they’d be taking to the spa. </p><p>“I guess there is a first time for everything.” Alya smirked at Chloe through the reflection in her rear view mirror before she adjusted it. </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “But what’s the deal with this girl’s day? Is this the bachelorette party or what?”</p><p>“I think I would prefer this over a… typical bachelorette party,” Kagami said. Her frown deepened. “From what I have seen through movies, I am quite glad to be rid of male strippers and excessive alcohol.”</p><p>“First off, if I was gonna have a bachelorette party, it sure as hell wouldn’t be anything like that.” Alya came to a halt at a stop light. “Second, we're kind of trying to follow Moroccan wedding traditions to make Nino’s family happy.”</p><p>“What about your family?” Marinette asked. “Won’t they be upset?”</p><p>“Ah!” Alya held up her index finger, pointing up. “But you forget who is cooking for the wedding. My mom looked up a couple of Moroccan wedding dishes, but for the most part we’ve got some tasty, tasty stuff from Martinique.” </p><p>“So… this tradition stuff.” Chloe popped another gum bubble. “What’s it got to do with a spa day?”</p><p>“Well…” Alya scrunched up her forehead. “How did Nino explain it? Instead of a big ceremony there is like three days of celebration. It starts with a hammam day - the bride and her lady guests go to a public bath and get all cleaned up. Fancy clay stuff for the hair, massages, perfume, waxing, all that stuff.”</p><p>Chloe nodded along. “Sounds like my usual fun weekend.”</p><p>“I figured a spa is basically the same thing, and I decided to mix the bachelorette party with the hammam. That way, everyone is happy.” Then Alya added under her breath, “including my bank account.”</p><p>“Oh don’t be ridiculous,” Chloe said, peering over her sunglasses. “How much can a spa day really cost?”</p><p>“You said there were three days of celebration?” Kagami leaned forward and pushed Chloe back a little. “What about the other two?”</p><p>“Tomorrow is the henna party-”</p><p>“Oh, I <em>love </em>henna!” Chloe looked at her fingernails. “Super fun to use.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, this stuff is the real deal. It’ll make tattoos that will last for a few days. We’re going to have Nino’s mom over, she’s a real pro at drawing them. His fam is expecting me to be all decked out for it and I’m actually pretty psyched about it.” She nudged Marinette. “So be thinking of some neat ones for me!”</p><p>“What, me? I thought you had Nino’s mom for that!”</p><p>“Yeah, but they’re supposed to bring good luck and who better to give me some good luck than you?” She glanced at Marinette meaningfully and winked.</p><p>“What, Marinette? Lucky? Ridiculous!” Chloe crossed her arms. </p><p>“You’ll just have to trust me on this one, Chlo,” Alya said with a snicker. “She’s great with lucky charms.”</p><p>----------------</p><p>Nino pulled into the mosque parking lot and both him and Adrien got out. It wasn’t long before another car arrived and two more people joined them. Adrien held out his hand as Marinette did the same. </p><p>“Had a fun time, love bug?” He kissed her forehead. “You look positively glowing.”</p><p>“That’d be the spa day for you.” She sighed blissfully. “We need to go there on a date one of these days.”</p><p>“Not to interrupt, but,” Nino said, “You guys ready to head in?”</p><p>“Right, sorry.” Adrien smiled as he fell in behind the other two, who were also hand in hand. </p><p>The imam was already prepared for them. “Nino, it is good to see you. Do you have the certificate of civil marriage?”</p><p>“Uhhh…” Nino dug around in his bag. “Yeah, here we go, du- uh, sir.” </p><p>The imam glanced at the official document. “Wonderful! I have everything ready for you to sign for your traditional Moroccan wedding.”</p><p>Adrien tried to read over Nino’s shoulder as he and Alya put their name on some documents, but they weren’t written in a language he was familiar with. After a few minutes, it was done.</p><p>“...Is that it?” Adrien wrinkled his forehead. “Is there a ceremony or something?” </p><p>“No way, dude, that’s the cool part.” Nino threw an arm over Adrien’s shoulders and punched his arm. “Now we can just get straight to the actual party, bro!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's day of the wedding, but Adrien's head is somewhere else as his willpower is on its last legs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tux fit Adrien perfectly, but he still felt twitchy and hot. At least he could blame that on the lively atmosphere - it turned out that there were even more Lahiffes than he’d ever known about, most of whom had come over from Morocco for the wedding. Granted, he had only known about Nino’s immediate family plus his Uncle Hassan. The Cesaires weren’t quite as numerous, but it was enough to make Adrien feel like he was drowning in the packed crowd. </p><p>At least no one would look at Adrien and immediately come to the correct conclusion that he was barely holding together after months of waiting. And this wedding? This beautiful blend of cultures and traditions? This was the greatest test of his willpower yet. Because everywhere he looked made him think about him and Marinette’s wedding. </p><p>For example - that banquet of seasoned Caribbean dishes straight from Martinique cookbooks? The gears started turning in his head about what culture would be represented on <em>their </em>banquet table. French dishes? Italian? Chinese? </p><p>“Adrien! Great to see you, man.”</p><p>He turned around just in time to catch a flying hug from Kim. “Wow! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. How have you been?”</p><p>That was another thing to look forward to - seeing all his old friends getting together again. They really didn’t hang out as much after they all graduated. Some of that was because they had moved out of the country, like Mylene, Ivan, and briefly Chloe, but for most of them life had simply kept them very busy. </p><p>The one thing he could say would be a definite improvement over Nino’s wedding would be alcohol. Another tradition from Morocco, the only drinks they had were juice, coffee, and water. He supposed that they’d go well with the massive Dupain-Cheng cake that acted as the centerpiece to all the other foods. Who could guess just how impressive the one they would make for their own daughter’s wedding? </p><p>While he was catching up with Kim, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Rose rush up to Marinette to give her a hug. Which brought him to the main thing driving him crazy at this wedding.</p><p>After all, how could he ignore the way that Marinette looked in a beautiful bridesmaids dress? And could he really be blamed for daydreaming about how she would look in a stunning white one, no doubt one that she’d made herself?
</p><p>Adrien’s eye twitched as he tried to maintain his facade of <em>not </em>being an absolute wreck on the inside. Turning his eyes toward his best friend, he mentally screamed - Nino, man, I love you, but <em>just go on your Switzerland honeymoon already</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one more chapter! 🎉🎉🎉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At long last... Adrien finally has the chance to propose. Surely nothing can get in the way this time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time. </p><p>The wedding was over. A week had passed. If everything was going to plan, then Nino and Alya were on a train to Switzerland right now. </p><p>Adrien had a reservation at a romantic Italian restaurant. The in-house chamber orchestra had been asked to play her favorite classical piece at the right time. Everything had been planned and set up. All he needed to do was go home and get dressed.</p><p>Sure, he was a little tired from his shift at the shop, but he had boundless excitement to keep him moving. There was nothing in his way now. By the time he went to bed tonight, he would be engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world. </p><p>The first snag came when he got home to find Marinette sprawled out on the couch, cuddled up with a pillow. His good mood quickly vanished. In a few steps, he crossed the room and leaned over the back of the couch to brush the hair out of her face.</p><p>“Hey, bugaboo. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she said, a little snappier than he had expected. She sighed. “Sorry, I’m just tired. It was a long day of classes.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll feel better on our date?” Adrien smirked. “Provided you don’t fall asleep in the soup.”</p><p>A flicker of a smile passed over her face. “Yeah, maybe.” She groaned and slowly got to her feet. </p><p>While she was changing out of her school clothes, he took off his work clothes and got into a nice suit. Thankfully, she had gone straight for the bathroom, which left him the bedroom. Making sure he’d locked the door, he pulled the ring out of its hiding spot and slipped it into his pocket. She emerged in a dress and while she was stunning, there wasn’t much energy behind it. It was more like she was only begrudgingly wearing it. </p><p>“Ugh, I was hoping to not have to wear a dress for a while after that wedding.” She adjusted herself. </p><p>“At least there will be good food?” He replied, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “And now we’re getting dressed up for ourselves.”</p><p>“At least there is that,” she replied halfheartedly. “Come on, let’s get this over with so I can go to bed.”</p><p>With that, they left their apartment. It was a warm autumn night, an outlier from the cold weather that they had been having, but a welcome outlier. There was a gentle breeze that ruffled their hair and carried the scent of the trees from the nearby park along with it. Thanks to the time of year and the fact that the sun had long since set, they walked the empty streets largely alone. </p><p>A few streets out and Marinette was already leaning heavily on him. Not long after that she was yawning and complaining more about her rough day. They were about halfway there when Adrien sighed and stopped right where he was. </p><p>As much as he wanted to propose, it was clear that Marinette wasn’t in a good mood. And besides, she was exhausted. The best thing for her would be to take her home and let her rest. After all, there would be other nights.</p><p>“Alright, love bug. Let’s get you home.” He tried to say it as upbeat as he could, but some trace of disappointment must have carried in his voice.</p><p>“Are you sure?” A fleeting look of worry crossed her face.</p><p>“Yeah, we can always make another reservation when we feel more up for it. You need your rest more right now.”</p><p>“Well… okay…” </p><p>They began to backtrack. After a few streets, Marinette suddenly stopped. He looked back at her questioningly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ve been short with you all night.”</p><p>He gave a half smile and reached out a hand for her cheek. “Hey, it’s alright-”</p><p>"No, it's not okay.” She took his hand in hers. “Because no matter what bad things come my way I've <em>always</em> got you and you need to know how grateful I am. I love you, you're my everything, and I can only hope nothing ever comes between us." </p><p>And just like that, Adrien knew. It wasn’t the atmosphere or the planning that made the moment romantic. It was just them. Like it always was. </p><p>"Nothing ever will, love bug..." He drops to one knee under a streetlight with a far too expensive ring in a velvet box and big beseeching green eyes radiating pure love, "...and I want to tell the world that. Marry me?" </p><p>Her hands fly to her mouth and suddenly she’s crying. She kneels on the ground with him and hugs him, pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Yes!” She chokes out through her tears. It proves contagious and soon he’s crying too, holding her as tight as he can as they both kneel on the street. </p><p>The breeze picked up again and Adrien could almost smell orchids on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It has been a long two months or so of publishing this, but we've finally reached the end. Our heroes are finally, happily engaged. </p><p>Thank for you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this drawn out journey more than Adrien did! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>